


Congratulations

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, correction: power bottom shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith's been doing a good job as the new leader of Voltron, and Shiro thinks a reward is due.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 2 week hiatus "i'm sorry" fic btw jskdfjdksf hopefully i'll be around more after this

"No - dodge _right_ , Lance -"

"Shit!"

Keith groaned as Hunk slammed into his side, forcing him to kneel in order to dodge the flurry of bots swarming them like flies. He managed an upward swipe in order to knock one of them out, just as Allura's whip flashed overhead.

She all but stomped her foot. "I _had_ that!"

Keith wiped off his forehead as he rolled into stance, taking up a position with his back to her. He couldn't help but mumble, especially as she expertly lassoed one of the training bots and utilized it as a flail, clobbering the robots in her area. "Sorry, I'll listen next time."

Distantly, he heard Pidge scream, and he half-heartedly listened to the decrescendo as she fell into floor opening when she was hit. _Fuck._ This was not going well.

Keith huffed as he felt Lance's shoulder jab into him, forcing the three of them to adopt a triangle stance. Belatedly, Keith realized he had missed Hunk getting hit.

So much for keeping an eye on his team.

"Hey, man, I just want to say," Lance grunted as his riffle kicked back the same time Allura's elbow hit the small of his back, both of them blowing hair out of their faces from the impact. "Fuck you for combining two of the hardest training simulations."

"You're welcome," Keith muttered, forcing himself _not_ to grit his teeth. Shiro said he ground them too much, even in his sleep, and he'd been trying to stop.

Lance and Allura were not helping.

Allura's voice broke through Keith's thoughts. "Lance! On your side-"

"Which side-" Lance's voice clipped off, dropping him into the safety net below the room, not even giving him a chance to inhale for a scream.

"Dammit," Keith spat, readjusting to his and Allura's previous position. "You have to be fast, Allura."

"We can't always save each other," She hissed as Keith parried a shot aimed for her side, and her eyes flickered to his for less than a moment, before returning to bashing the drones together. After a breath, Keith heard her again, this time more composed. "Sometimes we have to think for ourselves, Keith."

Keith shook his head, thankful that Allura couldn't see. "We still need to _try_ and-"

He felt the blow hit his armor, vibrating like a squib. He tucked himself in as he fell, reaching the elastic material mere seconds before Allura also dropped beside him, a tired expression crossing her face.

Keith sighed, rolling to edge of the net and holding his hands out for Allura. She took them like usual, albeit refusing to look at him. Keith watched her shoulders lag as she walked into the adjacent locker room without looking back to see if Keith was trailing her.

Gathering his things, Keith followed suit. At least this wasn't as bad as when she found out he was Galra.

Then again, it was only _her_ he had to deal with. And he had Shiro.

Now, it was the entire team pitted against him, and he was alone.

Not that Keith expected everything to be copacetic - Keith had come a long way as leader in their limited timeframe, but he was still getting the hang of being the team's center outside of the cockpit. He had never been a socialite to begin with, and now he had to make five new best friends.

It was hard.

"-and that's the worst part," Lance's pitched voice died off as soon as Keith stepped into the room, and they both rolled their eyes at each other.

Pidge snorted, but Hunk nudged her, shaking his head.

"I know we're still working out a few issues-" Keith began, and heard Allura snort.

Her voice was acidic, shocking him. "We're fine with battle strategy. We should be working in the _lions_."

Pidge cleared her throat, and attempted a bridge. "You both should-"

Keith ignored her, bouncing back just as hotly. "You have had _plenty_ of instruction on your lion, thanks to Lance's insistence."

Allura paled at that, simmering beneath everyone's looks. "I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, but I'm the princess, and I say we're _through_."

The entire room fell achingly silent - even Pidge balked at that, and immediately released her bayard, standing down.

Keith wanted to growl, but was keenly aware of Shiro's voice in his head. _Patience yields focus._ Keith felt himself still; he hated that Shiro always seemed to know what he needed, even when he wasn't there. Or maybe he liked it.

Either way, Keith reached a consensus the moment the team began to look particularly mutinous.

"Okay, okay - fine. We take a break, and come back to this tonight before dinner. I know you guys don't like physical training, but we're dealing with a lot more of it now that Lotor's got internal plans. Go take a break until then," Keith tried to turn away before he could see their reactions, but managed to catch Lance's eyebrows raising, directed towards Allura.

His fists curled by instinct, but he forced them apart.

Honestly, he didn't think leading Voltron would feel so much like herding cats - and suddenly, he understood Shiro's agreed upon respite these past few weeks, especially after their failed attempt at co-leadership. It's not that it was impossible for them to work together; they just had very different ideas as to mapping out battle strategies in the heat of the moment.

Still, the whole team couldn't help but give a minor sigh of relief when Shiro and Keith both came to them, explaining that Shiro would be taking a little time off to recover from his recent incident with the Galra, and trying to get rid of his seemingly constant headache. Honestly, as much as Keith missed having Shiro train with them, he knew he needed the rest.

Besides, Keith couldn't protest the extra energy it had given Shiro the past few days - Keith was almost always had a loose soreness that came after training, but now, Keith would come back to a _very_ horny Shiro at the end of the day, complaining of loneliness and boredom, and would allow him to deal with it accordingly - which usually meant Keith on his back, pinned beneath Shiro, getting fucked breathlessly into the bed.

And while it did give Keith a few more bruises to deal with, the afterglow of sleep that came with it was a blessing, as was waking up to see Shiro safe in his arms, void of pain.

It almost made leadership bearable.

Meanwhile, Keith grappled with watching the only people he considered friends clear the room, each turning to head back to their rooms for nap. Jumping, he felt Pidge's hand pat his back once before she left, offering an apologetic shrug.

_Patience yields focus._

The words ran together in his head after several repetitions, and Keith noted that he could have stayed on the deck and trained some more - maybe worked up a more interesting or appealing regimen for his teammates - but resigned himself to a large exhale, allowing his bayard to vanish, and stalking out of the room with hooked shoulders.

Right now, he needed time away from the team, and a mental distance between himself and Voltron.

Keith felt himself smile as he turned the corner to their rooms.

He needed Shiro, like he always did.

Keith knew Shiro would most likely be in his own room - it was rare that they used Keith's room anymore, with the exception of whenever Coran did weekly cleaning - as most of the time, they resorted back to their Garrison tendencies, which was practically co-habitation.

Only this time, it was Lance making fun of them for being constantly looped around each other instead of Matt.

Scanning into Shiro's room, Keith could immediately see that the lights were dimmed on an evening setting, and blinked as his eyes took half a second to adjust.

He could see Shiro kneeling on the ground.

 _I guess talking will have to wait_ , Keith mused, and immediately felt his cock get interested as he finally could see Shiro, sitting perfectly on the floor with his legs folded beneath him, his arms held behind his back, posed still enough that Keith could hardly see him breathe.

What he _could_ see clearly made Keith shudder, thankful that the door closed behind him automatically so that he had something to fall back on.

From what the lighting allowed him, Keith could tell that Shiro had thin cords wrapped around him - loose enough that Keith knew they weren't tied yet - and had no other clothes on save his underwear. 

No, _panties._

"Oh my god," Keith exhaled, letting his eyes droop; he was hardly able to take in all of Shiro's body, completely dressed up for him. The underwear were bright against his skin, and Keith embarrassedly looked away - but not before he felt himself get hard in response.

Shiro's voice was coy, even in his position. "Do I look good enough for you, _master_?"

Nodding numbly, Keith tried to recall the first time they did this - both of them blushing and fumbling over words - trying to go slow but coming fast and hard, stacked on top of each other. Of course, now they were still blushing messes, and sometimes Keith needed help coming back down, but at least _starting_ was easier.

"So good, kitten," Keith mumbled, and he didn't even care that he was still in the black spandex he wore under his armor, and that Shiro could see exactly how hard he was. He didn't care that he had started sweating again, and the hair on the back of his neck was starting to stick.

Keith _did_ care about Shiro smiling slowly, letting his eyes follow all of Keith's movements like a trained laser.

 _He still wants to be in control_ , Keith knew. Shiro's eyebrows raised as Keith stalked around him again, trying to regain any dominance in the situation. Even though he was practically naked, Shiro had a gravity of power that Keith begrudgingly favored.

It didn't help that he was twice his size, and he knew that Keith liked it that way, especially weighted on top of him.

When Shiro had suggested they try _this_ for the first time, Keith thought he'd finally chosen to give up power. Laid down his arms. _Let me bend over for you, baby._ Keith distinctly recalled his words.

Really, it was just another ploy for Shiro to wreck him and enjoy watching the messy result. Keith couldn't help it if he got overwhelmed during sex, melting into the covers while shaking; but Shiro didn't seem to mind the screaming, or even the crying.

After all, everyone knew Keith had emotional fits, but Shiro knew better than anyone.

Slowly, Keith began walking around Shiro again, appraising him from every angle. Shiro flushed at the attention, but managed to keep himself balanced, even as Keith moved behind him.

Keith kept his breathing steady, but had to force himself to look away from Shiro's ass - the lace underwear were stretched so tightly, Keith knew they were going to snap as soon as he got him crawling.

Sure enough, Keith could see a small tear near the waistband already, no doubt torn by the struggle to get them on.

Keith felt his dick twitch when he leaned over to look at Shiro's crotch, his cock already straining against the thin material, and a small wet spot leaking precum onto the fabric.

Keith smiled despite himself, and swept a hand through Shiro's hair, making his eyes flutter shut. "Did you get too excited and touch yourself already, kitten?"

Shiro visibly shivered, and Keith restrained himself from kneeling on the ground to kiss him until he crawled on top of him. Shiro's voice was still low, and Keith's stomach felt like a pit. "Yes, master."

"You wrapped yourself up for me like a good boy," Keith said, smiling as Shiro readjusted himself on his knees, making his cock dip. They both swallowed, and Keith knew that neither of them were going to take very long to unravel.

Shiro nodded, and Keith couldn't help but notice the bead of sweat forming on his temple. "You just have to tie the bow."

Keith watched Shiro's mouth close, and couldn't help himself as he brushed back Shiro's hair again, getting it out of his face. As he leaned down to kiss his forehead, Keith murmured into his hair. "You're such a good present. Thank you."

"I love you," Shiro whispered, and Keith smiled, holding Shiro's face between his hands. His voice was steady and deep, helping to reassure Keith more than he'd like to admit.

"I love you, too," Keith said, pressing a quick kiss to Shiro's lips before standing.

Coming home to Shiro was something he'd never get used to, even if they were in the middle of space.

Keith sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs like a whore - and normally, he'd be taking in Shiro's cock, wrapping his shaking legs around his waist and trying to hold on as Shiro thrust into him - but now, he leaned forward, scoffing lightly at Shiro eyeing his crotch with a smirk, and pointed to the ground between his knees. "Come here."

Shiro looked up slowly, all traces of his grin gone as he blinked, placing his palms on the ground in front of him. Slowly, he crawled toward him, and Keith couldn't help but imagine running his hands down the dip in his back, or noticing how his thigh muscles tightened as he moved on his knees. He sat right in front of Keith's feet, sitting on his own folded legs again, looking perfectly submissive.

Keith knew that wouldn't last long.

"That's a good boy," Keith said anyway, pulling the ends of Shiro's head, forcing him to look up at him. Shiro looked like he wanted to retaliate, but the hand fisted in his hair was keeping him in place. Keith watched him steadily for a moment before Shiro's mouth opened, slowly forming the ghost of the _'baby'_ with his lips. Tugging back on his head again, Keith made his voice like ice, ignoring the heat pooling in his stomach from Shiro's flirting. "Quit acting like you aren't begging me to fuck you."

Shiro's eyes glazed over as Keith yanked his head back, and Keith knew he had him, at least for now. "Sorry, master."

"Say it."

Shiro closed his eyes, and Keith watched his throat constrict. "Please fuck me, master.

Satisfied, Keith let go of his grip, gently rubbing circles into the back of his head. "Just tell me, Shiro-"

"I'm fine," He insisted, and waited until Keith's hand was close enough to turn, pressing a kiss into his palm. "Go on, baby."

This time, Keith did kneel beside Shiro on the ground sinking off the bed slowly, and angling his back so he could look at the rope work. He found the loose ends wrapped around his wrists - knotting them tightly until Shiro's flexed arms couldn't budge them, Keith pressed a kiss on the top of his spine. "You're going to be so good for me."

Shiro shuddered, and Keith stood silently, looking down at Shiro again after taking a seat.

Now he could have fun.

"You got up late, didn't you kitten?" Keith loved watching Shiro melt under his scrutiny, not knowing what direction this was headed. Keith stretched out his leg, letting it hook onto Shiro's back, nudging him forward. "I bet you just laid in bed waiting for me to come back and fuck you. I bet you even fucked yourself thinking about me."

Shiro keened, and Keith heard the thin lace material on the panties rip further as he spread his legs on the ground, trying to grind his cock into the floor.

Grinning, Keith let his leg drop more, pressing into the ropes tied around his wrists teasingly. "You're _so_ ready for me, aren't you?"

Shiro nodded, and Keith saw a little drool make it out of his mouth. Smirking, Keith reached over and wiped it off, his body hovering over Shiro - hunched and breathing heavily - and Keith got a bad idea. "What do you think about when you touch yourself, kitten?"

The look Shiro gave him was vulnerable, frantic, and Keith was proud of himself for the moan that he forced out of Shiro's throat, and the red blush that came with it. He helplessly thrust his hips once into nothing, and Keith almost felt pity for him, if this wasn't his fault in the first place. "You," Shiro whined, and Keith felt his toes curl. "I think about you in the Black lion, and I want you to force me to kneel on the ground and fuck my mouth."

"Shit," Keith whispered, and he felt the goosebumps rise on his skin.

Shiro couldn't meet Keith's eyes anymore, but he kept going, and Keith moved his leg to press against Shiro's cock so he could rut against it. Gasping, Shiro snapped his hips against Keith's skin while groaning. "I want to be sucking you off while you're giving orders, master."

Keith had to fist his hand into the bed sheet to keep from grabbing his own cock. " _Jesus_ , Shiro." He wasn't entirely sure that he had heard him, and if Shiro had, he was grateful for ignoring his slip-up.

"Come on," Shiro scooted as close as he could get to Keith now, tilting his head to rest on Keith's thigh. His arms were still restrained, and Keith could tell he was pressing against them; he hoped there'd be the fainted of marks later, partly as punishment, and partly for Keith's pleasure. "I want you so much."

Keith could picture it - fucking Shiro's face, closing his eyes and imaging he was in his pilot seat. He didn't know how many times he came to that idea when he was in the Garrison - dreaming about Shiro corning him in a flight simulator and getting him off. Shiro's tilted grin was enough to prove he knew what Keith was thinking about.

He couldn't believe his own resolve.

"No," Keith said, and he suppressed the quiver in his voice, swallowing. "You're not being a very good kitten."

Slowly, Shiro sat back on his heels, smirk not quite fading. "Sorry, master."

"No you're not," Keith muttered, and scooted himself back on the bed, motioning for Shiro to stand. "Get up."

Shiro, if anything, was obedient, and balanced himself carefully as he stood with his hands tied behind his back. Keith hated that he couldn't help but glance at Shiro's cock, and felt his mouth water.

Not today.

Keith patted the bed beside him, and watched closely as Shiro kneeled again on the bed, towering over Keith.

Unable to hold back any further, Keith turned around, facing away from Shiro, and fumbled for the zipper under his hair to his suit. From the shift on the bed and the low rumble he heard, he knew Shiro was about to go crazy watching Keith strip himself - usually, Shiro got to undress him slowly, having an excuse to put his hands all over Keith. Not that he needed one.

Inching the zipper down, Keith arched his back, letting Shiro see his bare shoulders before he turned around, peeling off the front of the outfit, and kicking off the suit's pants, making Shiro eye his cock immediately, and snapping his hips once in reply.

Keith didn't have Shiro's patience for teasing. But then again, they _were_ switching things up.

Meeting each other for a kiss, Keith reeled at how easy it was to lose himself in Shiro's mouth, even with his hands tied. Thankfully, Shiro didn't try to take over, and when Keith slipped his tongue past his lips, he couldn't help but smile a he heard Shiro groan deeply. Inspired, Keith reached between them - pulling down Shiro's underwear, already shredded beyond salvage - and grasped both of their cocks, rubbing their heads together once as a test.

Shiro gave an unintelligible yell that was doubtlessly heard in the next room over, and Keith sucked in air as he felt the stark contrast between their heads - Shiro was always bigger than him, and he loved it - Keith fingered both of their slits, sharing the same breath as they moaned, and had to rest his head momentarily on Shiro's shoulder to keep from passing out.

A second later, Shiro's voice came through the cloud in his head. "Hey, baby, come back. You're alright."

Keith's hand had slipped loosely from their dicks, encircling them both gently, making Shiro whimper. Keith groaned. "No, I'm not,"

Even though he could feel Shiro's precum sticking to his hand, Shiro shifted away from Keith's grasp anyway. "We can stop."

"No!" Keith's arms flew behind Shiro's torso, pulling him back into Keith's hold, and pressing their skin against each other. " _Don't_ , please. I need you."

Shiro hushed him, and Keith tried to ignore that he was half on Shiro's lap at this point. "Okay, okay. Just breathe, baby."

Keith settled for a moment before pulling back to kiss Shiro again, immediately recapturing the intensity. _Thank you_ , Keith silently praised Shiro; he knew that he could be a handful, but at least Shiro knew _how_ to handle him.

Before Keith could start jerking them off together again, Shiro broke the kiss, leaving a string of spit between them, both of them flushed.

Shiro actually looked shy as he squirmed, making Keith drop his hand as he nervously said, "Master, may I come untouched?"

Keith failed to hide his surprise, as well as his moan of approval. He tried covering it up with a cough, but ended up flushed nevertheless.

Shiro hummed, and Keith got off his lap - careful not to brush against him again - trying to think clearly.

He needed to get the lube.

Scrambling to the head of the bed, Keith snatched the bottle from the counter, rubbing it several times between his palms, trying to rapidly warm it up. He knew Shiro hated being cold. He watched Shiro shake off the remains of the lace underwear, and Keith almost felt saddened for a moment that they tore them so fast, until Shiro turned around, smirking at him.

"Turn over," Keith commanded, and uncapped the bottle, waiting for Shiro to obey.

But he didn't.

Shiro raised a single eyebrow at him, allowing a smile to creep over his face again. _Now what_ , Keith thought, just as Shiro sunk further onto the bed, letting his balls skim the sheets. Keith glanced back up to Shiro's face quickly, but not fast enough, and he was caught.

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up."

Shiro's muscles were completely tensed against the rope, shifting tightly beneath them as he spoke. As much of a show Shiro was putting on, Keith knew he still wasn't getting exactly what he wanted, and he'd fight until he had that. "Don't you want to see me finger myself? You'll get to see how I think about you when you aren't here," Unexpectedly, Shiro tried snapping the ropes with a forceful jerk, but he failed, letting out a groan of frustration. His eyes were trained on Keith in a panicked manner, begging.

"Untie the ropes, baby. I know you want my hands on you."

Keith ignored the obvious twitch his cock gave, and tossed the bottle onto the bedspread. "The ropes _stay_."

Shiro was sweating - voice cracking - and Keith knew he was long gone as he leaned forward precariously, shadowing Keith as he whispered. "Come on - how am I supposed to balance myself on top of your lap without my hands?"

Keith made a garbled noise, and immediately wanted to smack himself. _No._

Shiro grinned like a cat, making Keith's heart go numb. "Please let me ride you, master. It's all I've been thinking about."

 _I am so dumb._ Keith cursed aloud.

How was he supposed to refuse that?

Keith felt his throat gravely give off a semblance of a growl as he reached behind Shiro, blindly fumbling with the cording, desperate to undo the knot he had made. After a couple of tries, Keith tugged, and the rope gave way, letting Shiro roll his shoulders in a soothing motion for a split second before his hands were planted on either side of Keith's face, and he felt his cock leak.

He loved how utterly imposing Shiro could be.

"What a good boy, listening to what I want," Shiro murmured, and Keith's head hit the pillow as Shiro grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly. Keith could see the lines etched into Shiro's skin, bright red and blistered, and Keith made a note to kiss every single one of them before he cleaned them. Shiro didn't seem to notice, instead leaning in, pressing a chaste kiss behind his ear. "Now let me give you what you want."

Reaching for the lube Keith had discarded, Shiro poured out an exorbitant amount in his haste, and some of it dripped onto Keith, trapped beneath him. Not that either of them minded - they were used to this being messy.

Keith watched as Shiro slipped the first finger in himself, and Keith actually felt jealous - knowing exactly how good his hands felt inside of him.

Shiro gave a long, pitched moan and Keith almost abandoned his dignity and jerked himself off right there. He guessed Shiro wasn't lying about touching himself earlier that day, because it didn't take long for him to have a second finger, easily thrusting in a rhythm Keith wished he could feel.

"I think I'm good," Shiro said, and Keith barely had it in him to protest as Shiro settled on top of him, hips poised perfectly over Keith. He let their eyes meet, and Keith was thankful for the soft smile, and the hand briefly tangled in his hair. "You're beautiful, Keith."

He felt his heart explode the moment Shiro began to move.

As he sunk down, Keith could hardly force himself to breathe - both his nose and mouth refused to function, and he felt his breathing start to pick up. "Shiro-"

"I got you, baby."

And he did; he always did.

Keith's leg started to shake as Shiro took in his head, both of them gasping at the sudden spark of heat. Shiro had one hand splayed across Keith's chest, pushing him into the bed, and the other one fisted in the sheets, keeping him in place, like a perfect sculpture held together by tiny wires.

Once his head was in, Keith felt the onset of tears. Really, he felt the sting first; the cloudiness blurring his vision of Shiro's parted mouth, slowly sinking down on his cock.

Admittedly, it was a lot for Keith.

Anyone who met him knew he had trouble letting people past his defenses, but Shiro had walked through them like a ghost, trailing him like smoke.

He loved him.

"I love you," Keith mumbled, trying to dispel his own thoughts, and he blearily saw Shiro smile above him, about to hit Keith's navel. He watched a drop of precum roll down Shiro's dick, and wished he could wipe it off for him.

"I love you, too, baby. Hold on."

Abruptly, Keith felt like his entire body had been struck with an anvil - his eyes were blown open, fading from one part of the ceiling to the next until Keith could finally begin to feel himself regain consciousness, and wearily angled his head down.

Shiro was bottomed out on his lap, his thighs gripping the sides of his body like massive locks, and Keith wished he could move so he could scream.

He realized that he _was_ when Shiro clamped a hand around his mouth.

"Keith, baby, you have to be quiet."

Keith moaned loudly around his hand, feeling his dick twitch inside of Shiro. He felt unbelievably hot, and couldn't help the mist that seemed to creep into the corners of his eyes as Shiro's hand clamped around half his face. _Fuck_ , he wanted Shiro's fingers in his mouth.

Keith jolted when he realized Shiro had switched their roles that easily.

"Fuck you," Keith said, muffled behind Shiro's hand. He knew his spit was getting on Shiro's palm, and that he could feel how hot and wet his mouth was. Maybe he'd want to fuck his mouth afterwards. _Godammit_ , Keith thought, and he knew he lost; Shiro gave him a shit-eating grin, and rolled his hips until Keith screamed again, throwing his neck back into the mattress.

"I am," Shiro flashed more of his teeth, and Keith panted behind his skin, smelling lube and sweat. "Promise me you won't scream again, baby."

Keith shook his head. No way he could commit to that.

"I won't let you come if you scream again."

Flicking his eyes to meet Shiro's, he consented. "I promise," He mumbled behind Shiro's hand, and inhaled deeply as he took it off him.

Shiro looked entertained, and very carefully tried moving himself up and down Keith's dick, going slower than Keith thought he was capable of. Sitting straight up, Shiro looked like a perfect model of behavior, even as he tensed going back down on Keith - making him shiver - and Keith could feel the wetness start to pressurize behind his eyes.

Almost as if he knew, Shiro leaned forward, running his tongue along the cusp of Keith's ear, trying to distract him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't breathe."

"Oh my god," Keith gasped, right as Shiro raised his hips suddenly but pushing himself back down within the same second. Keith moaned, desperately trying to grasp at Shiro's hips, and having them easily thrown off of him.

Keith couldn't keep up with the pace, let alone try and sync up his thrusts with Shiro.

He had him trapped underneath him, using him like a toy.

"Why did you do this?" Keith panted, weakly meeting his hips with Shiro's as he rolled up on his dick. His voice could barely carry, fighting back the quiver in his tone. "Why today?"

Shiro smiled above him, sinking back down onto Keith's lap. He leaned forward enough that only Keith's head was still in him, and he almost choked as Shiro tongued his pulse. "You're trying so hard as leader, baby. I know it's hard," Shiro bit him rolling his skin between his teeth; Keith could feel the hickey, and blushed, thankful that they trained in full paladin armor. "You deserve a thank you."

"And t-that's _your_ job?" Keith stuttered, feeling his chest cave as Shiro moved to his earlobes, nipping at them. He tried to ignore how much the praise made his stomach turn to lava, feeling an unwarranted tear slip down his face.

"Uh huh," Shiro slowly sunk an inch back onto Keith's cock before immediately pulling back off. _Shit._

Shiro _knew_ he loved having his head fucked.

"I stretched myself, but you're still burning me," Shiro groaned, and Keith could only gasp for air as he felt Shiro's entrance tighten around his head, both of them feeling wound too much, like they were going to spiral out too soon. Keith could feel how wet his cheeks were, and he knew his nose was probably pink at this point.

Still, Keith whined, bucking up into Shiro's ass before he could stop himself.

"You think I'm a good leader?" Keith didn't care that he was crying, and Shiro was busy wiping the tears off his face. "I'm not like you-"

"Good," Shiro huffed, and Keith could tell he was close - his dick was bouncing, red and wet, as he rode Keith, and he had bite marks punctured into his lips. "You're better, baby. The _best_."

"Fuck," Keith felt his vision go black for a moment, blinded by praise, and moaned at the top of his lungs. "I'm gonna come, Shiro, please-"

"Come in me, baby," Shiro grunted, and Keith caught his face as he closed his eyes, trying not to lose himself. "I'm yours."

Keith tipped over, lurching forward as he came in Shiro, forgetting how _hot_ it felt, and how inescapable the white noise filling his brain was as Shiro clenched around him, coming on top of Keith's chest in thick ribbons.

Everything felt like confetti.

He couldn't feel the tears until Shiro carefully got off of him, and the air stung when Keith opened his eyes to look for where he had gone. He returned a minute later with two damp towels, and Keith scowled as Shiro refused to give him one, instead setting one aside for himself, and working on Keith's torso first.

"You're the one who needs to clean up," Keith grumbled, watching his skin turn a shade of pink as Shiro rubbed him down. "And I need to put lotion on you before you go to bed tonight." He broke off, inhaling sharply as Shiro wrapped the warm cloth around his cock, and Shiro looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I'll be fine, baby. I know this is a lot for you," He said it like it was easy; like Keith's face wasn't streaked with tear stains.

Keith silently thanked him, rolling his head to the side, and working on flexing his feet at the end of the bed to keep them from falling asleep.

After a pause, Keith heard a faint, "Congratulations, by the way."

Surprised, Keith glanced back over at Shiro, and blushed as he caught him cleaning himself. For what is was worth, Shiro flushed as well, and Keith squirmed up against the headboard to sit up, mostly to keep himself awake, partly to cover up his embarrassment. "For what?"

Shiro laughed, and Keith would never get used to the skip in his heartbeat, like a scratched record. "I heard you gave the team some trouble today."

"They were asking for it," Keith grumbled, and Shiro snorted, tossing the cloth aside and leaning in to kiss Keith on the forehead.

"I bet they were," Shiro ruffled his hair with his prosthetic, and Keith nuzzled into it helplessly, sleepily yawning, and missing Shiro's grin as he settled between his legs, resting his head on Keith's stomach. "You push them past their potential, baby. They can't help it you're perfect."

Keith hated that he _whined_ at the compliment.

God, he was so transparent.

Shiro, thankfully, did nothing but press a wet kiss onto Keith's bare stomach, and sigh. "We should take a nap before dinner."

Keith shook his head numbly, lazily stretching his arms above his head. "I can't. I told the team to reconvene to try again."

That made Shiro huff, and Keith wasn't sure if it was out of amusement or pity. "God, you _are_ a hard-ass."

Shiro yelped as Keith flicked his forehead, burying his face into Keith's skin as he tried to hide; it only took a couple seconds before Keith felt the steady flow of breathing, and knew he was asleep.

 _Maybe I should make_ him _a training regime_ , Keith thought, and immediately grinned. Now _that_ would be fun.

\-----

Keith walked into the training room again, surprised to see everyone already assembled, with the exception of Allura. He chose to ignore that. "Alright everyone, I ran a couple of drills by Shiro, and he agrees that these are pretty standard, so no more complaints."

Lance sneered, but picked up his helmet. "Feeling inspired after a talk with daddy?"

Hunk and Pidge both retched, and Keith stuck his tongue out in a gag. "You're gross," Keith said flatly, trying to turn around before he instigated anything else.

Lance pulled his helmet on, and Keith noticed he opened up a com channel just between them almost instantly.

"Next time, don't interrupt my nap with your crying, _'baby.'_ "

The sound switched off immediately, and Keith blinked once, slowly, before throwing himself on top of Lance, tackling him into a training mat.

Allura strolled in with a yawning Shiro in tow, doubtlessly ready to sic him onto Keith.

After giving a brief survey of the room, she moved behind Pidge and Hunk, both acting as spectators. "Actually," Allura said, letting go of Shiro's arm, "I think Lance has this under control."

Shiro sighed, rubbing the blurriness out of his right eye, and grumbled to himself while watching Keith drive his knee into Lance's ribcage.

_How is he not worn out?_

**Author's Note:**

> the entire time i was writing i had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyFQVZ2h0V8) stuck on a loop in my head jfc
> 
> also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLY2BylN6oA), which is somehow WAY worse.
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion  
> (come send me sheith prompts/headcanons i'm so tired after a huge week of due dates...)


End file.
